dcs_studios_new_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Joy Garmadon
"That's cool. I'm Joy Garmadon, the Master of Cosmic Power." - Joy introducing herself. Joy Garmadon is the daughter of Garmadon and Misako, the older brother of Lloyd Garmadon, the niece of Master Wu and the Purple Ninja. History Early Life Joy is the daughter (and the first-born child) of Lord Garmadon and Misako. She was born on July 7, 1999. The soon-to-be dark lord and Misako loved his daughter. Three years later, Lloyd was born to Garmadon and Misako. The family was happy until Garmadon lost control to the evil within him, and was banished to the Underworld after his plans to possess the Golden Weapons to create the world in his own image was thwarted by Wu. She was the only member of the family to not possess an elemental power, which she viewed as a disadvantage and a liability at times. Personality Joy is a kind-hearted individual. She is honest, passionate and cares about the people she holds dear. For the most part, she is a level-headed, strong-willed and independent individual. She also has a sassy, wisecracking and dry wit attitude, but that only happens when she is with Lloyd, Jay, and her friends. Joy is a determined person and stubborn. Unwilling to back down even if the odds are stacked against her. She is also very intelligent. She can be a bit sarcastic, as when she commented on Zane's theory of the Time Twins being from another reality at another point in time. Because of the fact that she doesn't possess any elemental power, she experiences high levels of self-loathing and doubt, as she often feels useless and inferior to the rest of her team. Appearance Joy has long tousled orange hair, black eyebrows and wears orange lipstick. Her eyes are black, unlike her brother's, this could be due to her powers not being as strong as his. She generally wears purple clothing, since it is her favorite color. But she wears other different colors of clothing. Her civilian outfit mainly includes a purple leather jacket with silver linings that she keeps zipped up and black pants. Relationships - Joy Garmadon's Relationships Appearances - Ninjago: The New Timeline Powers and Abilities Unlike her brother, Joy lacks any elemental power. But her Oni-Dragon-Human heritage and combative skills do more than makeup for it. Powers Joy has no innate powers, but she shares the same physiology with her brother, father, and uncle. Oni Physiology: Due to being a hybrid of Oni descent, Joy has oni blood within her just like her brother. * Longevity: Like all Oni, Joy is able to live for an extended amount of time. But Oni are capable of dying. More accurately, Joy ages at a slower pace than humans. * Oni Blood: The Oni blood within Joy allows her to cope with environments that are plagued with Oni. Other Oni are able to sense the Oni blood within her and vice versa. Dragon Physiology: Joy is of Dragon descent, due to inheriting the gene from her father. * Dragon Blood: Despite sharing Human and Oni blood, Joy contains Dragon Blood within her, which makes dragons become docile around her more quickly than with humans and less hostile than with Oni. * Superhuman Durability: Joy is able to withstand higher levels of pain and injuries than a normal human. Human Physiology: Joy has more human traits in her, due to her human mother and grandmother. Because of this, she has a shorter lifespan and is more susceptible to harm. Abilities * Master Ninja: Due to being trained by Master Wu in the Secret Ninja Force, Joy is a formidable agent, highly skilled in stealth, espionage, disguise, and infiltration. Her talent and years of experience * Master Martial Artist: Joy was an excellent fighter, having been trained in the Secret Ninja Force. She was extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as Spinjitzu, Airjitzu, and the Art of the Silent Fist. ** Spinjitzu: Joy has used Spinjitzu when she was training in an arena with Lloyd and the rest of the ninja. She has also used it in multiple battles. * Master Acrobat: Joy was highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. Trivia * Joy is based on a fanmade character of the same name. ** In the original source material, she is Lloyd's older sister, the Purple Ninja and the Elemental Master of Creation. *** She is Lloyd's older sister (She was born a year earlier) she is the purple ninja, but she has no elemental power. * She is one of the main effects of the timeline alteration. ** This is due to the Time Twin's interference in 1959, causing the Serpentine War to end earlier than the Prime Timeline, thus causing Garmadon and Misako to get married at an earlier date. * She does not exist in the actual TV Show. * She has Oni and Dragon Blood, like her brother, father, uncle, and grandfather. Just like her brother, she inherited her human traits from their mother and grandmother. She is two-quarters human, a quarter Oni, and a quarter Dragon. * The brother-sister relationship between Joy and Lloyd is similar to that between Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa-Solo. * Joy has light brown hair, while his brother has blond hair and her parents have brown hair. It is likely that she inherited the gene from her parents and grandparents. * Even though she doesn't have any elemental power, her combative skills make up for it. * Her appearance is the same as Koko's from the Lego Ninjago Movie. Gallery TLNM Joy Poster 2 - Edited.jpg|Joy Garmadon References Category:Ninja (Team) Category:The Garmadon Family Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Cosmic Power Category:Elemental Master Category:Elemental Masters Category:Hybrids